Return of the Mondo
by xMetallicBooger
Summary: Remember Mondo the Gecko? Of course you do.


**Return of the Mondo**

**My first TMNT fic... So leave me alone ( (But still review. ;))**

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer was accidentally baked into a pizza and eaten by Mikey. Sue him, not me.**

**Remember when the writers killed off Mondo and a bunch of the other Mutanimals a while back? That was stupid. This is for those of you who choose to be in denial about it like me.**

Leonardo had miraculously managed to find a quiet corner to meditate in. He wasn't really sure where his brothers were or why they weren't distracting him as they normally did, but that wasn't important right now.

Just then, he heard something. But he pretended not to.

"Pssst! Dude..."

It was probably just Michelangelo. Best to just ignore him.

"Hey! Hey. Hey, dude. Hey. Hey. Heeeey. Hello?"

This went on for about 15 minutes, and just as Leo was about to open an eye to give his brother a good one-eyed death-glaring, it stopped.

Later, in another room, Donatello was working on another one of his over-complicated turtle-themed inventions. What it was, even the author of this fanfic had no idea. It's not really important to the overall plot of the story anyway.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. It seemed to be coming from above him.

"Pssst! Hey, Donnie!"

"Sorry, Mikey, I'm kinda busy right now. Maybe later...?"

_What the crap? He thinks I'm Mikey? I don't sound like Mikey! But..._

Just then, Mondo, the Gecko-Mutant who was clinging to the ceiling and had been doing so for the better part of the day, got an idea. (I wonder if that's a first?)

At that moment, Raphael was in the kitchen sipping a soda and enjoying one of the few times in his life that someone wasn't totally cheesing him off.

Mondo crawled along the ceiling to where he remembered Mikey's room being. The door was closed, but he pushed it open.

"Go away, I'm naked!" Mikey looked up from his comic book and called over his shoulder.

"You're always naked, dude."

"That's not true, my shell conveniently covers all- AH JEEZ, IT'S A GHOST!" Mikey then proceeded to scream like a little girl as Mondo let himself drop from the ceiling to the floor where he expertly landed on his feet.

"Uh...Huh?"

"You're dead, you're not supposed to be here!"

"Are you mad at me or something? I know I was on vacation for a long time but that's no reason to pretend that I'm dead, man!"

A long, awkward pause ensued as Mikey's brain tried to fathom what was going on.

"...You..."

"Yeah."

"Were...On vacation?"

"Duh. Where'd you think I was?"

"I thought you were dead! We all did."

"Why would you think that?"

"I...uh... Well, that's not important. You're really not a ghost?"

"No, dude, I'm not a ghost. I just wanted to surprise you, so I crawled in through an open window and I've pretty much been on your ceiling all day trying to find you."

Mikey would have asked why anyone would do that instead of just knocking on the front door, but by now he knew better than to question Mondo's motives. The gecko had obviously fallen off his skateboard one too many times without a helmet.

"Ooookay."

"Wanna mess with Raphael?"

"You know it, dude!" Mikey exclaimed. "How are we gonna do that?"

"I've got a plan..."

-Later-

Raph was still in the kitchen enjoying that soda. After all, it was only like 5 minutes later.

"Hey, bro!" Mikey said as he walked through the door.

_So much for my frustration-free day, _Raph thought.

"Guess what!"

"What, Mikey?"

"No, you have to guess... OW! Okay, I'll tell you, but do you always have to smack me like that?"

"Yes."

"Ooooh. Fair enough. Well, today I learned that I have these totally awesome telepathic powers! Wanna see?"

"Not really." Little did Raph know, everyone's favorite gecko was clinging to the ceiling just above his head.

Mikey made a constipated-looking face as he 'projected' his thoughts into his brother's mind.

_**Make me a sandwich!**_

"Whoa! What the heck was that?'

"That was me, dude! I told you I have awesome powers!"

"You do not! Where did that come from?"

_**Make me a sandwich RIGHT NOW.**_

"This is stupid, Mikey. Just what the heck is going on here?"

_**MAKE ME A SANDWICH OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THOSE MAGAZINES UNDER YOUR MATTRESS.**_

The look of 'Oh, CRAP" was evident on Raphael's face. He then proceeded to gather the ingredients for a sandwich.

Mikey looked up at Mondo. Mondo snickered and skittered out of the room via the ceiling as Mikey followed via the floor.

**Hopefully no one misinterprets this story in any way. I take full responsibility for the idiocy that occurs here. And by the way, I love Mondo and Mikey (and the other dudes as well), but I love to poke fun at them. They're just too easy.**

**Don't forget to review, please!**


End file.
